Waiting For Monday
by ayell
Summary: Rated that way for severe..erm...sadness(?). Harry goes to Ron and Hermione's house for the weekend...will Draco be waiting for monday...forever?


Waiting For Monday ab101  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Author's Notes: This is based on what I heard in a song...unsurprisingly enough; I forgot what the title is and who sang it...he-he-he. Flamers will be laughed at...hopefully there won't be any since it's written there that this is slash...duh! Please review. (Government Warning: Not reviewing this fic is dangerous to your health!)  
  
Summary: ~He never really ... understood ... Harry's two bestfriends; saying he hates them would be understatement of the century.~  
  
***  
  
"Draaaa-co," said a teasing voice. "Wake up, Draaa-co,"  
  
Blankets moved about a muffled groan escaped from underneath it all. Two hands pulled the blankets down. "Ju-ahhh-st a mi-hiiii-nit..." a blonde boy said, unable to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Come on! Wake up! Wake up!" Harry encouraged. "Come on, Malfoy!"  
  
"Don't call me that." Draco snapped and now all the sleepiness had disappeared.  
  
"What? Draco?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Then Prince Of Darkness, then, perhaps?" Harry joked, helping Draco sit up.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Harry said with a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Harry, don't do that; it scares me..." Draco said, looking at Harry's face with abhorrence.  
  
"I'll continue it if you don't start showering and dressing up!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure, Harry. I'm not that scared. I'm not gonna pee in my pants if you smile like that."  
  
"Fine. I give up. You win."  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, an arrow hit Draco on his left thigh.  
  
"Fucking hell!"  
  
"Oh shit!" Harry quickly dove at Draco and took his wand from his pocket. "Asciladus," he cast the healing charm at Draco's bloody thigh.  
  
"Well, there's something to tell my grandchildren."  
  
Harry gave a chuckle as he examined the arrow and pulled out a piece of parchment tied around it. "Six inches to the right and then grandchildren would've been out of the question."  
  
Draco chuckled, too. "What's that?" he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Duh, nitwit, a note. What do you think it is? Some spell to make us go into ancient China and summon some phoenix god then I'll have to fight my bestfriend who's summoning some dragon god and then I'll fall in love with some warrior who's supposed to protect me or something like that?"  
  
Draco put his hand on Harry's forehead. "Harry, you've been watching that Muggle anime, haven't you? Fushigi Yuugi, wasn't it?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Of course not!" he shook his head vigorously.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Draco snorted. "You just happened to fall asleep watching it, am I right?"  
  
"Haha," Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Cute, Draco. Real cute."  
  
"I try." A smirk was in place. "Anyway, what's in the note?"  
  
"Ahem..." Harry proceeded to read a rather short note.  
  
Will call you at around 8:00 A.M.  
  
They both glanced at the clock at the same time. It was 10 minutes to eight.  
  
"Who wrote it?" Draco asked curiously.  
  
"Ron and Hermione." Harry knew this even if it wasn't signed. The fact that they've known each other for 10 years helped to support this fact. "but, honestly, why didn't they just owl me? How... old-fashioned of them."  
  
"Oh, sure, and that's because they aren't old-fashioned, is it?" It was Draco's turn to be sarcastic. "Harry, the two live in the countryside, they want to have a goldfish as a pet and they're phone... don't get me started on their phone, Harry." To say the least, Draco never really ... understood ... Harry's two bestfriends. And, to add to that fact, if you say that he hates them, it could be the understatement of the century.  
  
"They aren't old-fashioned! A bit, yeah, but certainly not!" Harry snapped. "Give me one fact, just one that proves that they're old-fashioned aside form what you just told me."  
  
"Hmmm..." Draco held out one finger, then two, then three until he reached ten. He then sat down, took off his shoe and used his toes.  
  
"That was fucking rhetorical!" Harry glared. "Well," he pointed out. "At least they can count past twenty without having to use they're toes."  
  
"You just proved my point." Draco had that trademark smirk on again.  
  
"Shut up..." Harry waved his hands in surrender.  
  
The phone rang.  
  
"You get it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Yee-low!" Harry answered in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Blue!"  
  
"SHUT UP, MALFOY!"  
  
"Alright, alright..." Draco said, going down the stairs.  
  
"Harry? Are you there?" a voice in the in the phone asked.  
  
Harry jumped; he momentarily forgot that the phone was in his hand and accidentally let it go. It fell with a smash on the floor. Harry panicked and picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Ha! Who's the nitwit now?! Eh?!"  
  
"Draco, take your damn bath now!!" Harry shouted, covering the receiving end of the phone with his hand. "Hello? Are you still there?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes, I'm here, Harry. This is Hermione."  
  
"Oh, hi!"  
  
"Uhh...right. Can you come to our place now until Monday? There's something really important we need to show to you."  
  
***  
  
"You make the call! You were his bestfriend before me!"  
  
"And, need I point out, I was also the first to back out!"  
  
"Come on, Ron..."  
  
"You do it! You're more used to Muggle technology than I am!"  
  
"That's no excuse!!"  
  
"Fine. Then we'll not continue."  
  
"OKAY! FINE! I'll do it, then!"  
  
"Good."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Draco!" Harry called to the shower.  
  
"Yeah?" Draco replied through the water.  
  
"I have to go to Hermione's, okay? I'll be back on Monday!"  
  
"Can you at least wait for me to get out of the bathroom?" Draco called back.  
  
"Okay," Harry said, "I'll still have to pack my things anyway."  
  
Harry packed his stuff as he smiled and hummed a song. It'd been a really long time since he'd gone to Hermione and Ron's house. In a few minutes, Draco was out of the bathroom and was already dressed. He accompanied Harry to the front door and they there, they said their goodbyes.  
  
"Bye, Draco."  
  
"Bye..."  
  
Draco leaned and kissed Harry full on the lips. After a while, they pulled away, smiling.  
  
"See you at Monday!" Draco called as Harry went in the cab.  
  
***  
  
Hermione was breathing very, very shallow and fast.  
  
"Herm, cool it, it's just Potter." Ron said soothingly.  
  
"Yeah, but what if he suspects something?! Isn't it weird that we just suddenly decided that we wanted him to come to our house?! Oh, no... I feel it... something's gonna go wrong!"  
  
"Hermione, Hermione," Ron said, patting Hermione's back, "don't worry about it!"  
  
"Okay..." Hermione said, breathing slowly and deeply.  
  
The doorbell rang. Hermione stood up and started panicking. "It's the police! Aaaahh! Harry called them and they're here to get up! Every man for himself!!!"  
  
She ran upstairs and Ron raised an eyebrow. Instead of going after her, he opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hi, Po - Harry."  
  
"Hi," Harry said, smiling, "what was that I heard outside? Was Hermione panicking or something?"  
  
"Oh, you know Hermione," Ron said, "she's all excited and she's been very fussy. If the pillows on the right part of the couch...you know."  
  
Harry smiled and went in their house.  
  
Ron smirked as he closed the door.  
  
***  
  
Draco stirred as he slept. Something was wrong. He felt it.  
  
Ring.  
  
He put his arm under his pillow and slept on it. But still, there was this pain in his stomach. He felt uncomfortable. He shut his eyes, determined to fall asleep.  
  
Ring.  
  
His head started spinning. He rubbed his temples and his arm went to the other side of the bed. An empty part of the bed, bathed in moonlight. Why was it empty? Oh, right. Harry was-  
  
"Harry!" Draco sat up.  
  
Ring.  
  
He ran to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is there uhh...one 'Draco Malfoy' there?" A male voice answered.  
  
"I - I'm Draco." His voice shook.  
  
"Oh, well, do you know a boy named Harry Potter?"  
  
"W - what happened to Harry? Where is h - he?" his voice was trembling like crazy.  
  
He knew something had happened.  
  
***  
  
Draco sat in his couch, crying. Malfoys don't cry he knew that. But this...this was an all-time excuse. He was shaking, trembling and his face was pale...paler that usual. He was also stone-cold, his eyes were bloodshot and his nose was red. He sobbed harder than he ever sobbed before.  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh...Mr. Malfoy?" The policeman said with concern as Draco answered the door.  
  
"W - what happened t - t - to Har - Harry?" Draco asked, he was quite convinced that he'll faint if he wasn't careful.  
  
"He was ... killed."  
  
Draco fainted. He wanted his heart to stop. The center of his life, the reason he wanted to live, the thing that was most precious to him. It was ... gone ...  
  
"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy!" The policeman said as he caught Draco. "Get the paramedics! Quick!"  
  
***  
  
Slowly, Draco's eyes opened. He knew instantly where he was, there was that Hospital smell. He also knew that no one would be there to greet him a relieved smile. No one would be there hug him tight. No one would be sleeping at the foot of his bed. No one...  
  
"Draco?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Draco's eyes opened. Very, very, very widely. "Harry?" He asked. He looked around. No one was there. Who was this person?  
  
"Draco," said the voice again. "I love you. You know I do, right?"  
  
A tear slowly escaped Draco's eyes and fell down to his cheek, leaving a wet trail. He gulped.  
  
"I know," he said, his mouth formed a sad smile. "I love you, too, Harry."  
  
"Goodbye, Draco..." The voice said. It sounded relieved. "Don't give up... if you do... I won't love you anymore." He was joking, of course.  
  
A small laugh managed to escape from Harry's lips. "Bye, Harry..."  
  
And that was it.  
  
There was no longer any voice.  
  
No more goodbyes.  
  
And Harry left Draco...  
  
And for forever...  
  
Draco will be...  
  
Waiting for Monday. 


End file.
